Me and You
by brutally.bored
Summary: Rachel hears something in her dance studio one day that leads her to Santana. Pezberry, previous Brittana, and other couples will (probably) be appearing.
1. Chapter 1

a/n 1: no beta and no typing program on my computer so. if it has errors. I already know.

Rachel hummed walking through the hallways of her dance studio until the beat of Me and You by Cassie reached her ears making her stop and look down the hallway she had stopped in front of. She bit her lip and listened to the beat of the song a bit more before she looked both ways and silently tip toed down the hallway to the room the beat was streaming out of to take a peak at who was dancing to the admittedly sexy song.

She looked in and gasped at Santana Lopez who was freestyling in front of the large mirror in the front of the room.

Rachel hadn't seen much of the girl these past few days, apparently Santana and Brittany had some sort of falling out that the glee club was not in on. Quinn was around Brittany constantly the past few days while Santana had all but disappeared from the school. Rachel had no idea what happened but she knew Santana was hurting if Brittany's condition was any indication.

she quietly hid her body behind the door frame and watched as Santana rolled her body and did dance moved that made Rachel squirm.

the music choice along with the moves the darker girl was showing off made Rachel realize how sexy Santana really was. Of course being single didn't help the thoughts running through her head from watching the girl dance in front of her. Rachel had harbored a crush on the darker girl since she first laid eyes on her and remembered how happy she was when she first heard about Santana's actual sexuality but the fact she had a boyfriend at the time and then again Santana herself had a girlfriend put a damper on the happiness, but she was still happy for Santana being true to herself and being out with Brittany...no matter how much she envied the blonde.

she shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked at the dancing girl again. Rachel watched the girls muscles flex with each of her movements and thanks the heavens that Santana had decided to only wear some shorts and a sports bra for this particular dance.

The song faded out and Rachel watched as Santana did a little victory dance in the silence. Rachel smiled at the girls obvious happiness and giggled at the silly dance. her eyed bugged out at the noise she made and quickly hid behind the door frame in the hallway when she noticed Santana move to look at the door.

"who...uhm...who's there?" she heard Santana call out. she opted to stay silent.

"for the love of god i know you're there so just show yourself and i _might_ not go all Lima heights." she heard Santana growl out. Rachel let out a breath and decided to show herself instead of getting bodily harm from the girl in the room.

she stepped out and into the room and smiled shyly at Santana whose eyes had bulged out at the sight of the smaller brunette.

"Rachel? what are you...i mean what are you doing here? i mean...i thought i was the only one in the building right now..." Santana said then rubbed the back of her neck and looked down

Rachel blushed at her real name being said instead of one of the many nicknamed she's been called. "i come here to dance on my own sometimes after school...i heard the beat to the song and curiosity got the better of me...I'm sorry." she looked down after, expecting Santana to be pissed and start screaming or something.

"well then..." Santana sighed and walked over to her bag before sitting down next to it and pulling out a bottle of water. "i guess you saw all of that huh?" she looked up to where Rachel was still standing

"yeah...Santana that was...really...just wow." for once Rachel's words had failed her.

Santana laughed from her spot on the floor "is that a good thing?"

"why yes! its fantastic!" Rachel looked up and smiled at the girl on the floor.

"well good, at least you didn't come in here and berate me on my lack of skill or something" Santana said before taking a drink from her water bottle.

"Santana i would never do that, i might suggest classes or something but never berate..." she walked over to the girl on the floor and bit her lip looking at the spot on the floor next to the darker girl

"just sit Rach...and I've thought of classes before...but the thought of someone i don't know watching me dance scares me...i don't know I'm weird." Santana just shrugged after saying this.

"i could...uhm...always help you if you want. i have taken multiple dance classes and feel like my full range of dance could be beneficial to your already amazing skills." Rachel said smiling widely

"that would be cool, we should do that...so what have i missed at school?" Santana replied looking at the ground between her stretched out legs

Rachel's smile got wider before it turned into a concerned frown "nothing much...just the usual...random instantaneous singing and schoolwork." she said looking at the girl next to her "i know something happened so...can i ask what happened...i mean you don't have to tell me but...i want to help...i don't think its fair that Brittany has the while glee club helping her and you don't. i promise not to tell anyone."

"yeah...all that damn singing." Santana smiled lightly. "me and Britt got into a fight, we both like other people and it got to us...we're better off as friends and it hurts both of us. While we were fighting things were said...and long story short Britt thinks she lost a friend in me but she really didn't."

"im sorry Santana...liking someone else can really put a damper on a relationship...i should know." Rachel looked down in front of her and closed her eyes thinking of her crush made her realize she was projecting onto Finn and there weren't any real feelings. so they broke up and know they're just close friends.

"really? is that why you and finn broke up?" Santana said looking at Rachel with a skeptical eyebrow.

"i...yeah. he knew of my crush and me projecting my feelings for her onto him and he understood...we're just close friends now."

"Whoa! wait! _her? _Rachel. you like a _girl?_ and what feeling exactly?" Santana said moving her body so she was sitting cross-legged in front of the shorter brunette

"yes...a girl. and I'm pretty sure i love her." Rachel replied quietly.

"who is it?" Santana asked in a whisper. it sounded like she was afraid of the answer.

in reply Rachel just looked up at the girl in front of her with teary eyes. Santana looked in her eyes before her face morphed into one of relief and understanding.

"its...its me?" Santana asked, she said it so quietly it was like she had mouthed it. She closed her eyes and looked down.

"yes Santana its you. i know you don't like me back but please just don't..." Rachel had gotten up and started for the door before stopping and letting her tears fall.

Santana looked up expecting to see the girl there but instead staring at the wall she turned around when she heard a sniffle come from Rachel before she quickly got up and practically ran to the other girl before jumping in front of her and engulfing her into a tentative hug, expecting the smaller girl to push her off or something.

"it's not fair liking someone who wont like you back." Rachel said before wrapping her arms around Santana's neck and allowing the darker girl to wrap her arms around her waist.

Santana just stayed silent processing everything the girl said to her. "please just don't use this as fuel for more ridicule at school." Santana's heart broke as she heard Rachel say this and just wrapped her arms tighter around the tiny girl in her grasp before replying.

"there isn't going to be anymore ridicule rach..."

"what are you talking about? I've always been ridiculed. nothings going to stop it." Rachel said sadly

"well no one messes with me. and maybe if you're dating me...no one would mess with you...i mean...no one wants the wrath of Lima heights on them." Santana said with a small smile before kissing the head of the girl hugging her.

"what...what are you saying San?" Rachel moved back a little with her arms still around Santana's neck and looked into the taller girls eyes.

"I'm saying the crush that broke me and Britt up was a crush I had on you. I've had feelings for you since I first saw you sing...and they've been growing. Rach...I...I lo-"

Santana couldn't finish her sentence before Rachel surged forward and kissed her. it wasn't anything but lips meeting lips but it effectively conveyed the feelings both girls had.

Rachel finally broke them apart and Santana rested her forehead on Rachel's before smiling lightly.

"Rach? would you be my girlfriend?" she said looking into the shorter girls watery eyes.

Rachel smiled and kissed the taller girl again after replying "I would love that Santana."


	2. Chapter 2

-okay...this one sucks but i wanted to update with something...(anything really)

Still standing in the dance studio with Santana holding her, Rachel couldn't stop grinning like a psycho. thankfully, it was a Friday afternoon and she thought of smiled at the thought of spending the weekend with her new girlfriend.

"uhm…san? would you like to spend the night at my house? we could have a movie marathon? i don't know i just don't feel like parting from you after we finally revealed our feelings for each other after such a long time….if you don't want to i mean..i understand." she bit her lip and looked down scared of her girlfriend opting out to do something else.

Santana for her part just tilted her head to the side and watched her girlfriend before smiling and tightening her arms slightly "that sounds like a plan…but would you maybe want to go to pucks party tonight? he said all of glee should come and i mean you are the face of glee club." she said smirking her girlfriend.

Rachel looked up and smiled at the taller girl before replying "i would love that! i never have fun at the parties he has because Finn usually gets drunk and tries coming on to me….but that shouldn't happen tonight…i mean we're going to come out to everyone right? that's what you implied earlier…"

Santana raised her eyebrow before rolling her eyes slightly "rach…im definitely going to let the douches at school know that you are mine and all of them can keep their hands to themselves before i have to go off on them for touching my girl." she leaned down and nuzzled her face in the other girls neck. smiling when she felt the girls pulse pick up under her cheek.

"i…that sounds….fantastic. im sorry i cant concentrate when you're doing that." Rachel said exasperatedly

Santana laughed then pulled away "okay okay, sorry. ill go pick up my clothes then come to yours and we can get ready for tonight?"

"deal! and you can meet my parents as my girlfriend as well." Rachel said making santana's eyes widen

"oh come on San, you know you're going to have to meet them, might as well do it sooner rather than later." Rachel said in reply to the Latina's reaction with a roll of her eyes

"i….okay. you're right. lets do this." Santana said smiling before letting Rachel go and walking over to her gym bag and walking towards the door "coming Rach?"

rachel smiled and bounded over to the darker girl and grabbed her hand and walking with her outside and to her car

"so ill see you at my house in a little while?" rachel said smiling as the other girl held her hips and leaned her into her car

"yeah i just gots to grab my clothes and shower." Santana said trailing kisses down the smaller girls chin and then her throat

"you could always shower at my house.." Rachel replied then closed her eyes at the feeling of the other girls lips on her

Santana smiled and leaned away from her girlfriend. "already thinking of ways to get me naked berry? hm…alright. well then i just need to pick up my clothes."

Rachel just smiled before laughing "you should know i'm always thinking ahead. okay ill see you at my house then."

Santana smiled before leaning in and kissing Rachel lightly "i love you…"

Rachel saw the hesitation in the other girls eyes and grinned before wrapping her arms around the girls neck and hugging her tightly "i love you too Santana."

"okay now go, ill see you after i pick my stuff up." Santana said grinning.

"fine, fine, ill see you later." Rachel said getting in her car

"bye babe." Santana said and watched as Rachel drove off in her car before walking to her own car humming to herself the song she had danced to earlier.

Santana drove home and walked inside "mami! where are you?"

"cocina! por que?" her mom said from the kitchen

"i have to talk to you about something!" she walked into the kitchen to see her mother moving around cooking something or another

"whats up hija?" her mother said turning to her and smiling before hugging her daughter and going back to her cooking

"i uh…got a girlfriend mami." Santana said while trying to hide her excitement and smiling at the ground

her mother stopped and turned around to her daughter before squealing slightly and grabbing her daughter into a massive bear hug

"ah Santana i am so proud of you! who is she? when can i meet her? bring her over tomorrow! whats her name?"

"its….its Rachel." Santana said with a shy smile

"_the Rachel? _hija you finally got her!" the mother smiled at her daughter and the memories rushing through her head of her daughter talking about the girl non stop for a while.

"i did…i asked her to be my girlfriend after i ended up telling her how i felt in the dance studio today." Santana said grinning up at her mom

"ah, so whats the plan for tonight then?" Mirabel knew she was probably not going to see much of her daughter while the couple was in her honeymoon phase.

"Pucks having a party, we're going to go to that then go to her house and watch movies." Santana said from her room while grabbing her stuff

"Puck is a bad influence hija….ooh well Rachel will watch out for you. have fun and remember what i said, i want her over tomorrow, dinner, ill cook vegan." Mirabel said to her daughter smiling at her daughters obvious happiness.

"si mami, talk to you later!" Santana said walking out of the house with her clothes before getting into her car "okay…one set of parents know…time for round two. 's prepare to meet Santana Lopez." she drove off towards her girlfriends house .

**up next we meet the berry men and then pucks party and the glee club makes their first appearance. **


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: still no beta or typing program, excuse any mistakes or the suckiness of this chapter.

Santana pulled up to the berry's house and closed her eyes.  
"okay Lopez, you can do this, its not like her fathers opinion of you will make her break up with you or something, she loves you...its going to be fine, you have the girl of your dreams. just turn on the charm and you'll be fine." she sighed before almost jumping into her passenger seat when someone knocked on her window. She looked over and saw Rachel smirking at her with her with her finger pressed to the window. Santana got out of the car and grabbed her stuff before closing it and smiling at Rachel.  
"having fun talking to yourself out here San?" Rachel asked with a smile  
"you saw all of that? i'm just...uh trying to get ready for papa berries." Santana said with a blush before rubbing the back of her neck with her left hand while Rachel grabbed her right and intertwined their fingers.  
"Santana they will love you." Rachel paused for a second before adding "just... don't let snix come out."  
"i promise she wont, i want to make a good impression." she lifted their connected hands and kissed Rachel's fingers before she pulled the smaller girl closer.  
"you'll be fine." Rachel replied with a smile before wrapping her arms around the taller girls neck and hugging her.  
"well one can only hope." Santana said wrapping her arms around her girls waist.  
"ready to do this?" Rachel said pulling back.  
"ready as ill ever be." she replied and kissed Rachel quickly before grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the house.  
the girls stopped on the porch and looked at each other "you'll be fine San." Rachel started to lean in for a quick kiss when the door opening and a booming voice stopped them.  
"well, well, well, i'm hoping this is the famous Santana you've been telling us about...if not you've got some explaining to do Rachel." said Hiram berry n the door frame with a grin on his face.  
the girls both pulled away, and let their intertwined hands go before both looking at Hiram with red faces.  
"i..yes daddy, this is my wonderful girlfriend Santana Lopez., and Santana, this is my daddy Hiram berry."  
Santana smiled politely before holding her hand out "pleasure to meet you mister berry."  
Hiram eyed her for a few seconds. long enough for Santana to start freaking out inside before he broke out in a giant grin and looked at Rachel. "i like her."  
Rachel laughed as Hiram moved toward Santana and pulled her into a massive bear hug "welcome to the family Santana, and if you call me mr. Berry one more time i might just have to put a open door policy on Rachels room when you're here, i'm Hiram, so you shall call me as such." he put Santana down and her smile grew bigger before she laughed. "okay then... Hiram."  
"good! now come inside, you still have to meet my husband before you two get ready for your party." Hiram said ushering the two girls in and towards the kitchen before winking at Santana.  
they all walked into the kitchen to see a man humming and leaning over pots and pans on the stove, Hiram just smiled at the two girls.  
"Leroy, dear, the girls are here."  
the man turned around with a serious expression on his face making Santana gulp audibly  
"so you're Santana."  
"i uh yes sir."  
"and you're the girl who tormented my little girl."  
"yes sir." Santana refused to back down, she will fight for this girl.  
"well, do you regret it?"  
"yes sir, i regret every single thing i ever did wrong towards Rachel. i love her sir and i'm willing to do anything and everything to make sure that Rachel feels that love and knows how sorry i am for the past."  
Leroy just eyed the girl and watched as Rachel stepped up and put her hand on Santanas shoulder.  
"daddy...stop you're scaring my girlfriend." Rachel said glaring at the man in front of them.  
leroy just smiled before it turned into a smirk. "sorry sweetie but i need to make sure Santanas feelings here are true, and they obviously are so i approve of you two. welcome to the berry family Santana"  
Santana let out a breath of air and smiled sheepishly "thank you ."  
"Santana." Leroy said as his face grew serious. "just because i scared you dosent mean we need the mr berry, call me Leroy. can get confusing around here anyway."  
"okay Leroy."  
"good! now you two go get ready for that party tonight while we get ready for the play in Columbus. we'll be out until Sunday." Hiram said nudging the two girls towards the stairs.  
"okay daddy, have a good time." Rachel said grabbing santanas free hand and dragging her towards her room.  
Santana smiled contently and followed her girlfriend to her room.  
"im sorry about daddy San, he likes to intimidate people when they first meet him, something about if youre scared you listen. he didn't mean it. and they both like you!" Rachel squealed turning to her girlfriend and hugging her tight  
Santana wrapped her arms around the other girls waist and lifted her spinning her around.  
"good. i was kinda worried."  
"psh...no with your Lopez charm? they didn't stand a chance."  
"yeah yeah make fun of me all you want rach, we gots a party to get ready for."

an hour later the girls were holding hands and walking to the puckerman household.  
Santana felt a tug on her hand and looked down at her girlfriend before releasing her hand and wrapping her arm around the other girls waist. "nervous rach?"  
the other girl hummed "kind of, im worried about the reactions...and alcohol filled teenagers in general."  
"true...they kind of suck."  
"we'll be okay tonight right?"  
"yes we are, we'll dance all night and see our friends and gets our drink on."  
"not to much though...we dont need a repeat of the rachel berry house party train wreck extravaganza."  
Santana winced "yeah...bad memories. all around. never again."  
"agreed." Rachel looked up at the puckerman household that was literally rocking with bass and shining with strobe lights  
"ready for this babe?" Santana said kissing the side of Rachels head  
"yeah-"  
"WHOA. Rachel? Santana? you two...together now?"  
both girls turned around to see the source of the new voice and saw Quinn fabray in all her glory.  
"Quinn! hi! yes, me and Santana are now together, isn't it great?!" Rachel said with a grin.  
"yeah, hi Rach, Santana. i knew you two would be good together...coming out tonight i take it?" Quinn said with a smile.  
"yeah, im making sure everyone knows Rachel's mine." Santana said with a grin.  
"good for you San, finally letting Rachel know how you felt." quinn said with an eyeroll walking past the girls toward the house.  
"now i think everything would be for the better if you revealed your feelings for another certain blonde wouldn't it fabgay?" Santana said turning toward the house.  
quinn for her part just stopped and sighed. "yeah soon...arties after her now that you two broke up you know? im going to let her choose who she wants...i just want her happy you know?"  
"she wants you. i know that for a fact."  
"well i-" Quinn was cut off by a blur of brunette attacking her into a hug  
"Quinn! i am so proud of you! i mean...i knew you liked a girl, but i never expected you to admit it!" rachel said happily while hugging the taller blonde.  
"whoa...you two are friends?" Santana said as Quinn moved her arms to wrap around the smaller girl still attached to her  
"yeah san, we kind of kid it at school but we are pretty much best friends."  
"wow never saw that coming." Santana said with her eyebrows raised.  
"in your defense San...i don't think anyone did...or will?" Rachel said looking up at Quinn.  
"will, i don't wanna hide our friendship, you're an amazing friend rach."  
"yay! Santana isn't that great?! i got my best friend back!"  
"yeah rach..." Santana said eyeing Quinn skeptically  
"San, don't be jealous, Quinn likes Brittany. now lets go inside!" Rachel said smiling and grabbing santanas hand and dragging her into the house with Quinn in tow.  
they looked around the house and saw the entire school scattered around drinking laughing and dancing.  
they heard a crash and noticed the entire glee club looking at the trio with shocked expressions, well except for Brittany, she just looked happy.  
"we've been spotted." Quinn said from next to Rachel  
"well...this should be...interesting."

~okay few notes here. this is obviously AU ill go into detail later but i dont have time to do it right now, ill update this later today.

in other news im a horrible person for not updating but to be honest i totally forgot because of drama at home and getting kicked out, im in a library updating this for you guys, i PROMISE to give you the entire party next chapter which will be later today.


	4. Chapter 4

~ no beta, no typing program, no spanish skills so its all from google.  
~ okay since its all AU first of all, Quinn never got pregnant, quinns dad did cheat and he got kicked out, she never dated finn, puck and quinn never happened and bartie only lasted a couple days (not long enough to worry about), santana never slept with finn, and jesse is the incredibly popular jock at wmhs

enjoy~~~

"guys!" all three of the girls were relieved to see that only Brittany had the guts to walk up them first.

"hey B." Santana said smiling

"oh my god! you guys finally got together! i'm so happy for you two!" Brittany said hugging both halves of pezberry.

"well thank you very much Brittany, i'm glad you approve." Rachel said with one of her famous grins.

"of course i approve! as soon as San told me about her crush i knew you two would be perfect together! now you and san can have sweet lady kisses and everyone can be happy! but i have to do something now that you two are finally together."

the other three girls just looked at each other confused before Brittany moved to Quinn and kissed her hard.

Santana leaned into Rachel and whispered "i guess she was waiting for us to get together before she claimed Quinn."  
"that's sweet, they would be cute together...they can be...quitt? ooooh! how about fierce!" Rachel squealed again and jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"i like fierce. it fits them." Santana said smiling

"whose fierce?" Quinn said after breaking apart from her kiss and wrapping both arms around the other blonde.

"you two, its your mash up name." Rachel replied

"and whats yours?" Brittany asked

"pezberry." Santana laughed at Rachel quick reply

"well pezberry better watch out...i heard Jesse talking about getting rachel back...he said other stuff too..." brittany said quietly

"what else did the jackass say say?" Santana said through gritted teeth.

"well he was talking to the football team and they said something about a berry cherry and he laughed and said its mine and always will be. im not sure what he meant though."

Quinn and Santana both growled at brittanys words knowing the exact meaning, jesse still felt that rachel was his.  
Santana moved behind rachel and wrapped her arms around the other girls waist pulling her closer just as jesse walked out of the kitchen. his eyes landed on the two girls and he smirked seeing rachel and it morphed into a snarl when he noticed santanas arms. his eyes roamed up until his gaze met santanas glare and she raised her eyebrow daring him to challenge her.  
santana only broke the gaze when rachel turned around in her arms and lifted her hand to caress the darker girls face.

"Santana...im yours. fully, he has no chance in hell when i have you. i love you." Santana's eyes watered up at her girlfriends words

"i love you too rach, i just dont want him to hurt you again."

"he wont...and even if he does ill have you to help me through it." rachel said smirking,

"okay, lets just ignore him."

"deal...i have an idea anyways." Rachel said with a wink before tugging santana toward the living room that had been designated as the dance floor.

"awesome, see you later fierce." santana said winking at the blondes wrapped up in each other.  
when the girls got to the dance floor they instantly gravitated towards each other, with santana behind rachel, effectively secluding themselves in their own little bubble. they danced to the fast beat of the mindless pop song blaring through the speakers when rachel turned around and rested her arms on santanas shoulders, the other girl just wrapped her arms around the other girls waist in reply,their hips moved in sync when rachel shifted and her thigh went between santanas legs making the taller girl moan and roll her head back in appreciation, rachel heard the reaction and bit her lip before kissing and sucking the exposed neck of her girlfriend. santanas eyes slammed shut at the feeling of rachels obviously talented mouth on her. things were getting more heated when the next song started playing making the girls look at each other and burst out laughing. you and me had just started playing on the speakers.

"i think its a sign." santana said smiling at the smaller girl

"maybe...but that dosent mean what we were doing wasnt fun, now come on dear." rachel said motioning with her index finger for santana to follow her while she walked to the kitchen and santana licked her lips and followed her girlfriend with a lovesick expression on her face. she walked into the kitchen to see her girlfriend sitting on the counter next to the kitchen sink filled with ice and drinks with a newly mixed drink in her hand and a drunken puckerman next to her, chugging a beer.

"satan! you and rach finally got together! thats hot" he said when he finally finished and crushed the can

"yes, puck it really is, now mix me a drink would you?" santana said walking up to rachel and backing up between the other girls legs

"so how long has this been going on?" puck asked as he shook the drink in his right hand and drank another one with his left

"well only about 5 or 6 hours to be honest, but we've been dancing around our feelings for each other for a while." rachel replied putting her chin on sans shoulder

santana nodded her agreement grabbing the drink puck handed to her

"awesome, rach your room is open if you want it, im going to play beer pong again." puck said winking at the two girls before walking to the kitchen table

the two girls looked to see a obviously intoxicated finn dancing with mike and sam laughing with his arm around sugar at the table waiting to play another beer pong game

"mmm im glad noone has really reacted bad yet." rachel said with a smile

"i am too, i would hate to kick someones ass for moving in on my girl." santana said smiling and turning around between the girls legs and setting her empty cup down

"oh your girl?" rachel finished her drink and threw the empty cup

"yes my girl" santana said before moving in and kissing her girlfriend  
rachel moaned quietly and santana smirked internally before she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her away from the other girl  
she looked up to see that jesse st. james had moved in between them with a snarl on his face

"get off my girl, now move on bussy." he said with a cocky expression on his face

"excuse me? bussy?" santana said raising an eyebrow

"yes, everyone in town has taken a ride on you, slut."  
at that moment three things happened. puck ran over and grabbed santana, the music cut off, and rachel fell off the counter.

"¡hijo de puta! voy a matarte! parar con los insultos!" santana screamed finn ran over and grabbed jesse pulling him away and puck let go of santana only for the girl to run over to her giggling girlfriend on the ground. the music started up again as jesse was thrown out screaming he'll be back.

"are you okay rach?" santana said looking over the girl for any signs of injury

"im fine sanny! but i have an idea!" rachel stood up with help from santana and motioned for puck to turn off the music.

"EVERYONE!" she hiccuped loudly and giggled "truth or dare in the kitchen!"

puck started the music up again and some people started moving toward the kitchen, in the end the entire glee club had moved into the kitchen along with some cheerleaders and a couple of jocks, they all sat around the table with an empty tequila bottle in the middle.

"okay ill start!" rachel bellowed with a smile as she spun the bottle and it landed on quinn

"quinnie! okay truth or dare?"

"uh dare rach."

quinn watched as rachel and santana talked in whispers for a second

"okay quinnie, i dare you to dye your hair with the kool aid in the kitchen!"

"fuck, which color?" quinn asked looking at the vat of purple blue and red koolaid resting on the kitchens island

"the blue one" the rest of the glee club burst out laughing and brittany smiled and kissed quinns cheek as the other girl got up and walked tothe blue vat

"hurry up quinnie!" santana laughed

quinn let out a breath of air and dunked her blonde hair in the vat, making everyone laugh out loud again. she turned her body at a weird angle so she could see the table

"britt?" the other blonde looked at her and smiled "spin the bottle for me please."

britt spun it and everyone watched as it spun multiple times before landing on santana making the latinas eyes bulge

"san. truth or dare?" quinn said from her awkward angle, head in the vat.

"uh...dare."

"perfect. britt britt. come here" brittany got up and walked to quinn and they talked in hushed tones for a couple of seconds

"okay..santana. take off your underwear. soak it in water and put it in the freezer for ten minutes, them put them back on."

"fuck you fabgay thats going to freeze me out."

"thats the point!" quinn replied with a laugh

santana grumbled and slipped her underwear off from under her black skirt, she got up and walked over to the sink running the water and running the clothing under the water before putting it in the freezer and slamming the door

she sat down and crossed her arms before spinning the bottle

the game continued with puckerman wearing one of the cheerleaders dresses and the cheerleader wearing his board shorts and shirt, kurt receiving a hicky from tina, mike giving mercedes a lap dance, santana freezing her ass off, finn french kissing azimio, brittany admitting that she has had sex dreams about quinn, rachel snorting a line of sugar, blaine and rory licking each others chests, and it stopped when someone dared santana to streak around the block.

"okay fine ill streak." she leaned over to rachel who was still drinking and was watching the other girl with glazed over eyes "ready to go home rach?"

"yes i am."

"good deal. okay, ill streak all the way to rachels house."

"fine" quinn muttered from her perch on a stool with brittany in her lap, running her fingers through quinns newly blue colored hair

"good deal, we're out" santana said stripping down, she handed her clothes to rachel and grabbed her hand walking to the door

"damn..." rachel said eying her girlfriend

"stop ogling me" she kissed her quickly "lets go"

they ran out the front door laughing hand in hand on the way to the berry house with quinn watching from the door to make sure san went through with her dare

they finally stopped laughing when they got to the berry household and rachel shushed her girlfriend as she unlocked the front door  
they walked into the kitchen and rachel looked at the note on the counter reading it out loud

"dear rachel, we've gone to the play in columbus, we should be gone until sunday night, santana has permission to stay over. be safe and no drugs or satanic rituals in the house. love daddy." santana burst out laughing

"i guess daddys berry arent coming home tonight, wanna go watch movies after i get some clothes on?"

"that sounds nice...but the view is pleasant" rachel replied looking up and down the other girls body

"come on my little perv, lets go get our cuddle on." santana said swaying up the stairs with rachels eyes glued to her ass the way up.


	5. Chapter 5

**okay hi, im sorry. i suck at updating anything. and i really dont wanna make excuses BUT i am trying, and spring break for me is like next week so i should be able to get a bunch of chapters up. ANYWAY moving on. ill let you read this little filler chapter, there are some notes at the bottom that might answer questions...concerns...complaints you might think of...whatever. just read it if you want to. (its long im warning you)**

**try to enjoy?**

**you know the drill, no typing program, no beta, all mistakes are mine, i already know. **

When they walked into the bedroom, Rachel turned her bedside lamp on and unceremoniously dropped all of Santana's clothes in a pile in the corner of the room before ambling up to her girlfriend and putting her hands on her waist from behind.

"You know San, we really don't need to put new clothes on."

Santana for her part just smiled softly at her obviously drunk girlfriend

"Now why would I want to be the only one naked in this house Rach? plus its chilly" to prove her point, Santana faked a shiver.

Rachel's eyes bulged and she started stripping her own clothes, when she was completely bare she pulled her girlfriend to her bed and pulled both of them under the blankets.

Santana laid on her left side with her right hand intertwined with her girlfriends, while Rachel was mirroring her position with their foreheads touching just looking into each other eyes.

"I love you Santana." Rachel said slowly coming out of her drunken haze.

"I love you too Rach. i don't think you understand how happy I am that you said yes to me at the dance studio."

"No I do understand, I've wanted you since I first saw you...I never thought I would get the chance to actually be with you."

"Of course you would, you're amazing Rach, I just couldn't resist." Santana leaned forward and connected their lips, it was slow and sweet, popping the bubble of sexual tension that they had around the two of them.

When they pulled apart from each other Santana just smiled at her girlfriends drooping eyelids.

"Do you want to go to sleep Rach?"

Rachel just nodded and pushed Santana onto her back, before putting her head on the other girls left shoulder and throwing her arms around the girls waist.

"Goodnight Rachel."

~~~sleepy times for pezberry~~~

The next morning Rachel woke up to her bright ass room, trying to think of her reasoning behind painting it yellow, it reflects and its bright as hell when the sun hits it. She ignored her pounding head and looked at the body she was practically laying on now. Santana was still sleeping peacefully with her hair splayed out all over the pillow, she looked so content that Rachel just sighed happily before noticing something.

She was naked.

And so was Santana.

Oh my god had they had sex last night?! Rachel bolts up from the bed when she realizes she doesn't remember anything from last night beside dancing with Santana in Noah's living room.

Santana woke up when Rachel bolted from the bed and quickly looked at the girl to see her freaking out at the foot of the bed.

"Rachel? whats wrong?" Santana said panicking and looking around for something that might have distressed her when she sees nothing she looks at her girlfriend to her rubbing her eyes harshly.

"Rach, hey come on stop that." she moves from her position and grabs the other girl and pulling her into her lap on the bed. the smaller girl just starts crying.

"Rachel...please...talk to me." Santana pleads needing to know what happened to make her girlfriend so sad.

"i...i don't remember! what happened last night! why are we naked? did we have sex for the first time without me remembering? that would make me the worst girlfriend in the entire world!" Rachel said before crying harder and burying her face in the darker girls neck

"shhhh Rachel, you're the best girlfriend in the world. we didn't have sex last night, i was naked because of a dare making me streak in the neighborhood and you didn't want me to get dressed so you took your clothes off to make it so i wasn't the only one naked in the house and then we went to sleep. that's it."

"i...we didn't sleep together?" Rachel said finally looking up at Santana with big brown watery eyes

"no baby...we didn't. i wouldn't make you do that when you're that drunk anyways. its supposed to be a memorable experience"

"oh...okay good. i want to remember our first time. i mean it's going to be fantastic." Rachel said pulling Santana to the top of the bed and pushing her down to the bed before getting into the same position the girls fell asleep in last night.

Santana, for her part froze at Rachel's words. Rachel basically just said she wanted to sleep with her. She had to make it perfect for the perfect girl laying on her.

She started planning everything out while Rachel obliviously just hummed the song 'you and me' under her breath, content to just cuddle with her girl.

**A/N: hello again! okay i know some people (you know who you are) said they were hoping for sexy times in this chapter, i was going to write it, but then i realized it is only the sixth chapter and they have been dating for what...a day? i didnt want something like that to happen so early so i wrote fluff (if you can even call it that). BUT it will happen...eventually. promise. ill even practice writing sexytimes so when it does come up it wont suck. **

**also, someone pm'd me saying that i made santana and rachel incredibly different from their characters on the show, they didnt say it was a bad thing...but i do want someone elses opinion on it. i honestly dont think theyre so different but then again, im biased (hello, its my story) so if anyone who wants to review could tell me if santana and rachel are really that different it would be amazing. **

**uhm, i am writing the next chapter (it will be longer) i just wanted to put this up so whoever is following this wont think i died or something, i didnt. just lazy and been taking tests for school so that calls for studying (the ACT is horrible. js.) **

**so. if you're still here, i love you (both for reading the story and this long ass a/n) **

**until next time c: **


	6. Chapter 6

The girls were still in Rachel's bed when they heard a cell phone ringing. Santana groaned as she recognized the theme song from the movie Halloween.

"Ugh Rach, move over a little please? that's my moms ringtone." Santana said sighing as she moved her body up after Rachel moved over.

"Santana! why would you have such a song to represent your mother on your phone! that's just...uhm. wrong?"

"well wait until you meet her."

She finally grabbed her phone and swiped her thumb across the screen and held it up to her ear only to pull it away at the loud jumbled Spanish now pouring from the speaker on her phone.

After about three minutes of Santana and Rachel staring at each other trying to distinguish the rapid fire words coming from the latinas phone Santana rolled her eyes and held the phone up to her ear.

"mami! callar!"

"que?"

"hola. No podía pensar en otra manera de conseguir que tranquila"

Rachel just watched as Santana talked rapid Spanish into the phone, she couldn't deny the fact that hearing her girlfriend speak in the other language made her swoon so she got up and walked over to where Santana was before grabbing her hips and guiding them both back towards the bed.

She gently pushed Santana down into a seated position before moving to sit behind her, wrapping her legs around the other girls waist and kissing her neck from behind while she talked on the phone.

A little while later Santana finally got off the phone and shot up from her position on the bed making Rachel pout.

"Shit! Rach we need to get a move on!"

"And why is that?" Rachel said with an eye roll.

"I might have promised my Mami that we would come over today for lunch...she really wants to meet the girl I've been talking so much about..." Santana said biting her lip and looking down at her feet.

"Awwh San!" Rachel said before getting up and tackling the taller girl in a hug "that is so sweet!"

"So you'll come right?"

"Of course."

Thirty minutes later and copious amounts of kissing later saw the two girls walking up the Lopez' front steps.

"okay before we walk in I should warn you-" but the latinas warning was cut off by the front door opening and the excited squeal from the older woman in the doorway.

"so you're the infamous Rachel! come here! let me get a good look at you!" Mirabel lopez said grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling the stunned girl through the house leaving her daughter to close the front door and follow them.

When Santana walked in the kitchen she saw her mother circling her girlfriend in the kitchen eyeing her up and down.

"wow Ana, you have good taste." her mother finally said with an exaggerated wink making her daughters facepalm permanent.

"I...thank you very much Mrs. Lopez." Rachel said with a blush

"please! sweetie call me Mirabel! now lets eat! Is vegan lasagna good for you?"

"oh yes! i'm so happy you remembered i was vegan!"

"of course sweetie with how much this one talks about you it would be hard to forget that you were vegan. plus Ana would probably scold me for it." Mirabel said gesturing to her daughter with a smile.

Santana for her part just kept watching the interaction between two of the most important women in her life with a smile.

"So I've heard, apparently she talked about me alot. its nice to know." Rachel said with a smile and sitting down at the dinner table after Santana gave her a look saying to just sit.

"oh she would never shut up! i was praying she would get the courage to ask you out before she talked my ear off."

"well believe me i'm glad she got the courage too." Rachel said as Santana placed a plate of food in front of her then sat down with a kiss on her cheek making the elder Lopez smile and laugh loudly

"look at that, dating for less than two days and shes already wrapped around your little finger!" Mirabel said laughing loudly

"i know, aren't i lucky?" Rachel replied and winked at Santana

While her girlfriend and mother kept talking Santana just smiled and started thinking about how shes gotten to where she is now.

She finally had the girl of her dreams and things were looking up, yes she had secrets that she would have to own up to soon but that's a bridge she'll have to cross when she comes to it, at least she knows she'll have Rachel with her.

_**~spanish translation courtesy of google~ **_

_**mami! shut it**_

_**what?**_

_**hi, i couldnt think of another way to get you quiet**_

_**A/N: **_**i figured short but continuous updates would be better then few and far between. right? anyways i know its slow but thats going to change when they go back to school. we're going to dive further into what santana said about having secrets, people arent going to be happy with pezberry being together. uhm. and probably more of mama lopez. **


	7. Chapter 7

**BOLD **is text speak people

After they finished eating, they picked up their plates and moved into the living room so now while Santana was watching her mother interact with her girlfriend, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and fished it out to see a message from Quinn.

**Hey Snix, i know you're with Rach right now but does that mean our usual Saturday plans are not happening? yes im talking about them ****_all_****.** ** -Q**

Santana's eyes just bulged before she looked up at her girlfriend for a couple seconds pondering how much leverage she has over the smaller girl before grinning and replying to her blue haired friend.

**Hey little boy blue, yes our plans are still on. Im just introducing Rachel to Mama Lopez at the moment, wanna meet at the usual spot in like 30 minutes? -S**

**Sounds good, hows the meeting going? does she know about...It yet? -Q**

**its going well, they get along perfectly. its nice to see. -S**

**and No. not happening yet. -S**

**We'll talk later. until then, get back to your girl and get to me and Britt so we can have fun today! -Q**

**Sounds good Q. laters. -S**

****Santana looked up and noticed her mother had left the room and now Rachel was just laying on the couch with her earphones in, eyes closed nodding her head along to whatever song she was listening to. Santana smiled and got up walking over to the oblivious girl on the couch. She slipped her phone back in her pocket before she got into position.

She picked Rachel up from the couch and started spinning with the smaller girl in her arms laughing. Rachel yanked the headphones out of her ears in midair and started laughing along with the other girl. When Santana started getting dizzy she dropped down on th previously occupied couch with Rachel in her lap, both girls still laughing.

"Well hello Santana."

Santana just smiled "Hey baby."

Rachel blushed at the nickname making Santana grin and kiss her quickly before saying "so how would you feel about spending the day with the unholy trinity? Q wants to get together."

"That sounds nice, what are we going to do?" Rachel said with a cute tilt of her head.

"That my dear, is a secret." Rachel groaned at the reply making Santana grin wider.

"fine, whatever. Ready to go?" Rachel said getting up making Santana groan this time.

"yep." she took a deep breath before screaming "MAMI! ME AND RACHEL ARE LEAVING!"

it took a second before the reply came from somewhere deep in the house "OKAY, TELL RACHEL TO PACK CLOTHES TO STAY HERE UNTIL SUNDAY WHEN HER DADS COME BACK. IM NOT LETTING THAT SMALL GIRL STAY IN A HOUSE ON HER OWN."

Santana rolled her eyes before screaming again "FINE. WHATEVER, WE'LL BE BACK."

"TELL THE BLONDIES HI FOR ME."

"KAY."

Rachel giggled at mama Lopez's name for the two blonde cheerios while Santana dragged her out of the house. When they got in the car Santana started driving to the unknown (to Rachel) location. The Ride was relatively silent except for the playing of Santanas ipod on the cars speakers.

Rachels eyes widened when they pulled up to their location. She turned to look at her girlfriend only to see her getting out of the car already. She quickly got out and glared at the other girl when she spotted the smirk.

"You've got to be kidding me. There is no way this is what the 'unholy trinity' does for fun." She even used air quotations.

"Yes it is, come on! it'll be fun!" Santana replied

"Yes. After i get bruises EVERYWHERE."

"There is protective gear you know."

Rachel oped her mouth to reply when she was tackled from behind by a baby blue and blonde blur.

"RACHEL!"Brittany screamed from on top of the smaller girl already in her light blue protective gear.

"BRITTANY!"

"im so glad you came! you can be on my team! we can totally beat San and Quinny."

"you think so?" Rachel said smirking when she noticed the wide eyes of their girlfriends.

"totally! They don't have any tactics, they just shoot."

"gotcha. come on Britt, lets go get me some protective gear...and possibly bubblewrap...and whatever safe thing they have here."

Santana and Quinn just watched wide eyed and jaw dropped as their girlfriends walked off together into the building arms linked and talking animatedly about how to beat them at a match.

Santana just looked at Quinn with a glare. "Remember, this was your idea." she said before stomping off after the girls into the building.

Quinn just closed her mouth and sighed exaggeratedly and ran her hand through her blue hair before running after the fuming latina and yelling "how was I supposed to know our girlfriends are a deadly tag team when it comes to paintball?!"

~**Starting a real storyline (hinted in the text convo) with this chapter YEAH! **

**When Puckerman had his house party and offered Rachel 'her room' anybody wonder what that meant? i bet you're wondering now. **

**also. i did not know that i published the same chapter twice. realized it today. im gonna try to delete it BUT if i don't figure out how to do it well...then i guess its staying like that?. whatever.**

**(: bye guys**

**(: later**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the end of junior year? So Quinn's hair is short. I didn't want to make this toooo AU but it had to happen.**

**ALSO i still have no typing program or beta or whatever. I literally just started typing this on this website before I post it now so yeah, it will most likely have mistakes. my apologies. **

She leaned against the wall, trying to calm her breath down so it wouldn't be as loud as it is now. She looked to her left and right and cursed herself for losing Quinn. She heard movement to her left so she crouched down and moved to her right, she spotted a large tree about two feet away from the edge of the wall she was hidden behind. She took a deep breath and looked around the wall. Only to see...

Nothing.

Just clear space and more trees.

She narrowed her eyes. There's no way shes alone right now and she knows that.

One more look at her surroundings before she made a run for the tree making her loud footsteps on the harsh dirt floor. She rested her back on the large tree and listened for any sounds at all.

Again. Nothing.

She waited a couple of minutes and turned to her right and walked around the tree slowly. when she went around the perimeter of the tree and smiled lightly to herself seeing no signs of light blue anywhere. She turned around and the only thing she saw before being shot point blank in the chest was the smiling face of her girlfriend.

"OH MY GOD." Santana screamed walking into the back of the building with her grinning girlfriend walking behind her.

"Hey San, you're lucky, I was shot in the first minute after we lost each other." Quinn said from her spot on a bench in front of the television that was showing their match.

"Where did you even come from! i scanned everything!" Santana said turning on her small girlfriend.

"Yes you did Sanny, and that was good thinking, but your mistake was that you didn't look up."

"What?!"

"Nowhere in the rules on the wall does it say that climbing trees in the forest arena is against the rules." Rachel replied pointing to the large poster with the rules of the arena printed in large letters on it.

"Why didn't I think of that!?" Santana groaned flopping down on the bench next to Quinn as Brittany skipped inside from the arena.

"Because San, Rachel and I are evil masterminds... you're like a glorified bodyguard who's like...textbook smart." Brittany said happily moving to sit on Quinn's lap.

"I am not a bodyguard." Santana simply said.

"Not even for me?" Rachel said with big doe eyes

"Okay...maybe for you." Santana replied pulling Rachel into her arms.

"Someones whipped!" Quinn said laughing loudly before getting slapped in the arm by Brittany making her shut up instantly.

"Yeah. Cause you're one to talk boy blue." Santana said with a glare before getting hit by Rachel.

Rachel and Brittany just smirked at each other when both of their girlfriends said nothing else.

**~time skip because of****_ reasons_**

Santana was leaning against a counter attached to a wall in her dark blue protective gear watching her girlfriend and best friend bicker over how to beat their girlfriends in another match when her Quinn walked up to her, put her own gun down and leaned on the counter with her watching the girls continue to bicker. It was silent for a few minutes and Santana prepared herself for the conversation she knew was coming.

"So, haven't talked to her about it yet?" Quinn finally said breaking the silence and looking at the girl next to her.

Santana sighed before shaking her head no.

"Why not?" Quinn whispered raising her signature eyebrow.

"Because i don't know how to bring it up. I've only had to break the news to three people. You and Britt included and god knows how hard that was." Santana whispered back.

"You need to tell her. Soon. If she suspects something...or hell i don't know hears something. It would be alot worse than if she hears it from you. It affects her too San."

"I know. I just...I don't know how to bring it up."

"Get her alone, and tell her. I would say do something special first...but it's not the type of thing to bring up after something romantic or whatever."

"I guess. Can we change the subject?"

"No problem."

"Thanks little boy blue."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Your hair is blue and cut in a shaggy, surfer boy way. Therefore, little boy blue was born."

"Its your fault i'm blue."

"You like it, you should just professionally dye it."

"Maybe...Britt says she loves it."

"Gross, i don't need to hear about Fierce's escapades."

"Remember that when i say i don't wanna hear about Pezberry."

"Hey!"

Both girls looked at the new voice to see their two girls walking in front of them with smiles on their faces.

"Well won't you look at those two beauties. Their girlfriends are two of the luckiest people in the world, huh?" Santana said with a grin looking at Quinn next to her.

"Totally, but they might need to watch out, I kind of want to sweep the blonde one up." Quinn replied.

"I call dibs on the beautiful brunette." Santana said with a wink in Rachel's direction

The other girls just laughed and moved into their girls arms.

"Okay wannabe romeos. What do we do now?" Rachel said moving her arms around Santana's neck.

"Well that's a surprise. Everyone knows whats next except for you my dear." Santana replied putting her hands on Rachel's hips.

"But that's not fair!" Rachel said loudly making the three other girls laugh

"That's life."

"Anyways, ready to go?" Santana said looking at the tree others.

She got a chorus of yes's before they all changed and moved to the cars.

"Same place Fabray?" Santana yelled from her car window to the other car occupied by the two blondes.

She received a yes before the car drove off and she smiled and started her own car. They drove for a couple seconds before the hand resting on her right leg is taken up by a smaller hand and her fingers start to be played with making her grin.

"I love you." Santana says keeping her eyes on the road.

"I love you too." She hears whispered in her ear before lips connect with her cheek and a head lands on her right shoulder making her intertwine her hand with the one that was previously playing with her fingers.

"Can we talk later? i need to tell you some stuff." She says with a quick kiss to the smaller girls head as she parks in a deserted parking lot at the old state park before Rachel moves and looks into her eyes

"Is everything alright San?" Rachel says with her voice showing obvious worry.

"Everything is fine Rach, it's just stuff I need you to know since you're with me now."

"Okay then. We'll talk later when i go get my stuff packed since i have to sleep at your house." Rachel said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan. Now come on before the blondes get annoyed with waiting." She kissed Rachel quickly and they both got out of the car before meeting and intertwining their hands and Santana leading them towards the mysterious new place.

**A?N: Hello again. Here's some stuffs if you wanna read it. VVV**

**Let me explain the paintball arena first because it is modeled after a place I live near by but it is changed for the stories purposes. There is a warehouse here that has woods behind it that is fenced off for paintball, there's also a really big 'urban' arena and another one modeled after Atlantis (that one I don't get). Just wanted to clear that up before someone asked how there were trees if they went to a paintball place. **

**Next chapter should be more Faberrittana hanging out, the talk, more mama Lopez and they have the talk about how to come out officially to the school, with some other random things thrown in there. (sounds fun huh?)**

**Someone asked about Puck, and yes he will be a main character in this story...but like later. Like when they go back to school. I might put the students on like a break for a holiday or something before that IDK YET. **

**Anyways, who's really curious about the 'it' now?**

**(This one was awkward for me to write.)  
One more thing, someone Pm'd me and asked if i was a guy or a girl...uhm i'm a girl. Rocket is my nickname. **

**Hi, my name is Ashley. **

**MOVING ON. (i need to stop writing such long a/n)**

**Bye!(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two updates in two days OMG. **

**There's still gonna be mistakes. **

"Is this where you three kill me so my body is never seen again?" Rachel said with wide eyes as she looked at the old run down shack Santana led her to.

"Of course not babe, it's not that bad...its nicer on the inside. Trust me." Santana started dragging a very reluctant Rachel closer to the shed when the front door was thrown open making smoke pour out and two girls appear standing at the door with matching grins.

"Finally! You're here! COME ON!" Brittany screamed before she ran and grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her into the shack, leaving Rachel with Quinn.

"Now Quinn...we're friends remember that..." Rachel started backing up when she realized she's alone with the blue headed girl, she took one look at the grin on the girls face and fear coursed through her body. On anybody else the smile meant happy, on Quinn it meant scary.

"Of course we are Rach. Now come on!" Quinn jumped forward and grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged the other girl into the shack before slamming the door closed and locking it behind the both of them. Rachel stopped for a second before her eyes widened and she looked at her two friends.

"OH MY GOD. You're both high aren't you?!" Rachel screamed feeling scandalized.

"Maybe a little." Both Quinn and Brittany replied at the same time making them look at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Rachel, baby, please calm down. It's all good. I promise." Santana said from a beanbag chair, blowing smoke out of her mouth in a way that made Rachel's jaw drop.

"I...I still don't think it's a good idea." Rachel said quietly looking down.

"Come see." Santana said opening her arms with the pipe in one hand and the lighter in the other.

Rachel looked at Santana hesitantly and slowly moved toward the smiling girl, when she got close enough, Santana reached out and grabbed Rachel's hand pulling the smaller girl in to her lap.

"Good now that you're here, I'm going to do something that you should approve of okay?" Santana said earning a slight nod from her girlfriend. "Okay good, now im going to take a hit, when i wave my hand at you to come closer to me, i want you to open your mouth, put it on mine, and inhale. Okay? It's called shotgunning."

"I...Okay. Let's do it."

Santana grinned and brought the black and yellow pipe (obviously named batman) to her lips. She took a hit and motioned for Rachel to come closer. Rachel moved so she was straddling Santana and put her hands on the taller girls shoulders before closing her eyes and moving in and gently putting her lips on Santana's. When all the smoke was transferred Rachel pulled back and slowly opened her eyes, to see Santana watching her expectantly. She blinked slowly then her mouth transformed into a small grin. she moved her legs to the right side of her girlfriend then laid across her lap with her head on the other girls left shoulder.

"Whoa. San. You got Rachel Berry to smoke. That...Wow." Quinn said with disbelieving eyes.

"I'm just good like that." Santana replied before kissing the head of the girl laying on her.

"San?" Rachel said looking up at her girlfriend.

"Yeah?"

"Do Quinn and Brittany know?...About whatever you need to tell me?"

"I...Yeah they do." Santana replied quietly taking another hit of the pipe preparing herself for whatever was going to come from this conversation.

"Would telling me in front of them make it easier?"

"I..." Santana stopped and thought for a couple seconds. Quinn and Brittany did already know, and they are her best friends. If Rachel were to react badly they could always help pick up the pieces if the smaller girl were to leave or god forbid break up with her. "It might."

By now the other two girls stopped laughing and were quietly sitting in their own beanbag chairs making the three girls form a triangle with their seating arrangement.

"Do you remember that massive court case from years ago that everyone in country was talking about for months about the Cardesi family...The family leading the Los Santos gang in California...?" Rachel thought for a second before she nodded and replied quietly.

"Yes...i was only like nine at the time...but I've heard about it."

"Well...the Story is the leader of the family, Julio Cardesi...was killed after he ordered for the son of a opposing gang leader to be killed for reasons that weren't fair. The opposing gang obviously retaliated by killing him. After that his wife went to the cops, she revealed everything and she was cleared of all charges and she was put into protective custody after the murder of her son...No one has heard of the remaining family members since. Their lives still have a price on them...the other gang is still on the search...Rach...Julio Cardesi was my father...my full name is Santana Diabla Cardesi-Lopez."

Silence.

Rachel just stared at Santana for a couple minutes with her jaw dropped.

"Rach?"

Rachel didn't reply she just stood up and started pacing around in front of the door. Santana looked at Quinn and Brittany and both of the girls could see the tears already forming in the latinas eyes. Quinn moved to Santana and put a hand on her shoulder and started whispering in her ear while Brittany moved to Rachel and made her stop pacing with a hand to the smaller girls shoulders.

"Rachel...you need to talk to Santana. I know it's alot to process and you can all talk about it more later but for now...Know this, Santana would protect you with everything in her. You'll be safe with her, she loves you and you love her...you shouldn't let something like this come in between you two." Brittany said obviously picking up on Rachel's worry.

Rachel finally looked at Santana to see her now facing the floor with her eyes closed and silent tears making tracks down her face. Rachel thought for a couple of seconds before nodding her head and motioning for Quinn to move from her crouched position next to Santana. Quinn moved and Rachel moved back into her girlfriends lap and wiped the tears from her face and eyes.

"San you're really part Italian? I didn't see that coming."

The other three girls just released the breath they were holding and laughing quietly.

"Yeah Rach, i'm part Italian It's where Cardesi comes from. But seriously, before you get any deeper...I need you to know this, it means that being with mean could pose a risk to you. If I were to ever be found at least."

"Sanny, I don't care about that, I'm fine with your past...we probably need to talk about it more later but that's the bulk of it and i'm perfectly okay with it. Plus as long as i'm with you ill be safe, I know that."

"Of course babe, after all, I am a glorified body guard." Santana said with a grin making Brittany laugh.

The girls moved on to a different topic after that, just talking about movies and music until Santana got a text from her mom talking about dinner and telling her she can bring all three of the girls with her.

"Okay, time to roll, mama Lopez is calling for us all to go home."

"Yay!" Both Quinn and Brittany yelled before getting up and dashing out of the shack to Quinn's car leaving the other two to pack up everything and lock up.

Santana moved Rachel off of her and started picking everything up before putting the pipe and leftover weed in a safe and locking it. She then moved to the other girl and held out her hand to her with a small smile. "Ready to go?"

Rachel smiled and took Santana's outstretched right hand with her left and intertwined their fingers before they both walked out of the shed and back to Santana's car. Driving to Santana's house Rachel sat in her previous position close to her girlfriend with her head on the other girls shoulder.

"I love you Santana Lopez."

"And I love you Rachel Berry." Santana kissed Rachel's head again as they pulled into the Lopez driveway.

"Come on, your mom and the girls are probably waiting for us." Rachel said with a smile getting out of the car and waiting for her girlfriend to come with her.

"Of course they are."

They walked inside to hear laughter coming from the kitchen, they walked in to see Mama Lopez cooking again with Fierce sitting at the bar laughing at whatever was just said.

"Hola Familia" Santana said with a smile.

She received a chorus of hello's before she turned to her mom with a serious expression.

"Mami."

"Santi."

"Rachel knows."

"Knows...She knows everything?"

"Most of it."

Mirabel looked at her daughters girlfriend for a second before turning back to Santana "And?"

"She's okay with it."

"YES!" Santana was then pulled into a giant bear hug by her mother hearing her mutter something about her future daughter in law being okay with the family history before she was let go and Mirabel turned to Rachel.

"Rachel. Come here." Rachel's eyes widened when she heard the unusual seriousness in the elder Lopez's voice.

"Yes ma'am?" Rachel said quietly.

"Welcome to the Lopez family."

**(A/N: So? Thoughts? Did it live up to any expectations? Was the big secret disappointing? Seriously, I wanna know.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**just get over the mistakes please? still no typing program or beta.**

"Okay, explain the hair." Mirabel said staring rather intensely at Quinn's light blue head.

"Santana. Truth or dare."

"That explains it."

"Exactly."

"Mami?" Everyone looked to Santana who was sitting on the couch playing with Rachels hands.

"Yes dear?"

"Can we have a party? just the glee club. Pezberry and Fierce need to come out officially before we run into the storm known as McKinley"

"That sounds fine."

"Yay!" Rachel squealed making everyone else roll their eyes and chuckle.

"Can we watch the lion king?" Brittany said out of the blue.

"Sure, have fun girls." Mirabel said walking into the kitchen.

"You know... Fierce has to be Simba and Nala. Quinn had the shaggy hair and scary lion demeanor, She's totally Simba." Rachel said with a smirk.

"Yes, but you and Santana have to be beauty and the beast. the innocent singing beauty and the scary beast with the heart of gold." Brittany replied with a smile.

"I resent that." Santana said quietly

"Do you deny it though?" Quinn replied.

When Santana stayed quiet Quinn just smiled.

Mirabel had to come back in the room when all four of the girls started singing 'can you feel the love tonight' with Rachel and Santana singing Timon and Pumba's part. respectively.

When the movie was over all four girls were content to just stay quiet in their own bubble with their significant other. Everything was peaceful until Quinn and Brittany kissed as Mirabel walked into the room to tell them something.

That's how Rachel ended up cuddling up with Santana on the couch watching the scene unfold in front of her trying her very hardest not to laugh. Her girlfriend didn't have the same courtesy because she was full on belly laughing at the sight of her mother standing over Quinn and Brittany with the girls cowering in fear at the angry mother in front of them.

"How could you. not. tell. me." Mirabel said with fire in her eyes.

"We...We thought Santana and Rachel were more important!" Quinn said with wide eyes.

"They said what they needed to! you didn't say anything! You had all night! But not a word! What were you thinking not telling your mother something like this! That you finally got together!"

"Im sorry." Both Quinn and Brittany said with their heads down.

"It's fine, now are you happy with each other?" Mirabel said with a smile, instantly losing her mean demeanor.

"We are, I've wanted to be with Quinn since forever, I've never been happier." Brittany said, finally speaking now that everyone was happy.

"I love her, I think happy barely sums up my feelings when im with her." Quinn said grabbing her girlfriends hand into her own and kissing her knuckles.

"Wow. You two are cute together, mama approves, although shes not happy about learning by walking in on the two of you kissing." Mirabel said with a glare in The girls direction.

"She needs to stop talking in third person." Santana said with a laugh.

"Santana shush." Rachel said quietly

"Okay dear."

"Wow, San, you are whipped." Mirabel said making the other three teenagers laugh out loud while Santana's jaw dropped.

"Mami!"

Mirabel just ignored the scream from her daughter and got up walking to the front door.

"Okay my children, I'm going to meet friends at the cat scratch. I'll be back later. Don't kill each other. Don't give Brittany sugar. No animal sacrifices of any kind. Rachel's in charge."

"WHAT" the unholy trinity screamed making Rachel scoff offended.

"She is the most responsible from what I see. Bye!" Mama Lopez said walking out the door and closing it behind her

"Come on Quinn, we're going to dye your hair blue with the actual dye I bought earlier." Brittany said pulling Quinn up with her and dragging her into the back, presumably to a bathroom, leaving Santana and Rachel cuddled up on the couch.

"I love how your mom sees all four of us as her children." Rachel said with a giggle.

"Yeah...my mom is truckload of awesome."

"San...What else is there? Earlier your mom asked if i know everything and you replied most of it making me think there's something you haven't told me." Rachel said quietly from where her face was leaning on Santana's neck.

"I...Before my father was killed he put me in the gang against my will. It was one of those blood in, blood out things. He got the girls in the gang to befriend be and then they beat me...and when i was a bloody mess on the floor...they carved me."

"They did what!?"

"Come on." Santana took Rachel off of her lap and pulled her up with her from the couch before leading her down the hallway to her room.

When they got into Santana's room she pushed Rachel on the bed gently and turned around. Rachel could hear Santana breathing deeply and was about to tell her to calm down when she saw the latinas hands move to the hem of her shirt and swiftly pulled it off revealing the back of a black bra and scars. Santana closed her eyes when she heard the gasp from her girlfriend and jumped slightly when she felt the gentle touch of fingers along her spine.

"Are...are the scars in the shape of wings for a reason?" Rachel whispered.

"Julio always called me his angel. The gang took that as the angel of death since my middle name means devil. This is my mark." Santana said opening her eyes.

"Do they hurt at all anymore?" Rachel said walking around to face Santana and looking her in the eye.

"No, they throb every once in a while but that doesn't hurt much."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's neck ignoring the fact she was shirtless and Santana wrapped her arms gently around Rachel's waist.

"I love you Rachel Berry."

"And I love you Santana Lopez."

Santana detached herself from Rachel before moving to a stereo system and pressing a button before returning and getting into her former position. Rachel smiled softly and they started swaying in each others arms in the middle of the bedroom. They rested their foreheads on each others, content to stay like this forever, with thoughts of how lucky they are running through their minds.

**(A/N: i still squeal everytime i get a new review. just saying)**


	11. Chapter 11

**updating this and uploading something that came to me earlier about faberritana too! yaay! [:**

"Awwh you guys are dancing without me." Santana and Rachel broke apart to see Brittany pouting in the doorway with a freshly dyed Quinn right behind her.

"tsk tsk you guys, you know my girl is the dancer in this family." Quinn said with a laugh.

"Fine." Rachel said with a smile, and walked over to the stereo system and pressed a couple buttons making the song 'i don't care' come on. Brittany squealed and ran over to Santana, grabbing her hands and twirling her in a circle before they both started dancing. Quinn grinned and ran to Rachel, grabbing the smaller girls hands and joining the other girls on the floor. They jumped around in circles and screamed the lyrics at the top of their lungs before they all fell into a heap on the floor.

"Okay, so party. tonight?" Santana said

The other three girls just made various noises of agreement.

"Awesome, i'll go call mike first." Santana said getting up.

"Mike? As in Mike Chang?" Rachel said with a curious look on her face, while getting up to follow her girlfriend.

"Yeah? He's my best friend, beside you three of course."

"Hm okay." Rachel followed Santana into the kitchen to see the girl dialing her phone.

She sat on the counter top swinging her legs and humming quietly and listening to her girlfriends side of the conversation.

"Hey microphone!"

Santana moved in between her swinging legs and smiled at her.

"Yeah, i'm having a party here tonight."

"Glee people...hopefully. And you can invite everyone."

"A little bit, not much."

"If you want to, Tin-tin coming?"

"Yes, we're all here."

"Yes, that includes Rachel."

"Actually yeah."

Santana moved the phone from her ear when yelling on the other side of the phone got to loud, she lovingly kissed Rachel quickly before putting the phone up to her ear and yelling rapid fire spanish.

"Now that i have your attention, yes, since Friday afternoon and tonight's the coming out party for the new couples."

"Yes, that means there's another new couple but you'll see who that is later."

"Awesome, see you in five."

Santana hung up and put her cell phone in her pocket before putting her hands on Rachel's waist.

"Well hello there pretty lady."

"Hello there gorgeous, i take it that was mike?"

"Of course"

"And Tin-tin must be...Tina?"

"Naturally."

"Gotcha, so they're on their way?"

"As we speak."

"Make a list, Tina, Brittany, and I will go shopping for supplies while you, Quinn, and Mike set up for the party here."

"Sounds good, wait...why did you split the six of us up that way?"

"No reason."

"Rach..."

"Its because me, you, and Mike are the men in the relationship Santana, obviously." Quinn said cutting in on the conversation. followed by Brittany who just nodded her head with a grin.

"I am far from manly." Santana grumbled.

"That's true but who's more of the dude, you or Rachel?" Brittany asked.

"Me." Santana said quietly.

"Precisely." Quinn said.

"Whatever lets get started."

**A/N: **

**1. hi! so there's going to be a party next chapter, and schools over so i can probably upload more, i havent had the chance lately because of prom and finals and stuff. But i officially passed and am now a senior! :) **

**2. i personally don't agree with the whole 'there's a female and male in every relationship' thing but it fit in with the story so i added it.**

**3. uh the conversation with mike was one sided btw (confused someone who read it early)**

**4. Mike will be seen a hell of alot more than any other glee male...except maybe kurt and puck. maybe. not 100% sure yet. and tbh mikes only being seen so much because a review from a while back asked for more of him and i now ship him and santana as a bromance. js. so i now listen to the reviews, yay. **


	12. Chapter 12

"So Rachel, when did you and Satan start feeling something for each other?" Tina said driving them to the store to buy supplies for the party in Santana's car.

"Well...I've liked her since I first laid eyes on her...she told me Friday that she's felt something for me since she first saw me sing."

"That's true! Sanny came to me the day after our first day of high school talking about some 'gorgeous girl with the voice of angels' that went to our school. She was heartbroken when the hierarchy was explained to us, she basically cried after we had to do anything to you Rach. But Sanny will kill me if she finds out i told you that she's actually a big softie."

"Oh Brittany, i already know that. She's like that cute chihuahua who thinks they're a doberman...but then again chihuahuas can be pretty damn scary." Rachel said making all three girls in the car laugh.

"Thats so true! Okay so we're here...how are we doing this?" Tina said turning her car off.

"Give me the list, and the money and i'll go do it." Brittany said quickly.

"Uh...Britt...I don't know if that's the best idea..." Rachel said looking at Tina with Panic clear in her eyes.

"PLEASE!" Brittany said with the best pout she had ever done.

Both Rachel and Tina's shoulders slumped when the pout was used knowing they didn't stand a chance. They handed over the list and the money and prayed that the others would understand when they showed up with whatever the blonde girl bought. Brittany grinned and ran into the store at full speed leaving Tina and Rachel watching her with scared eyes.

"Why do i feel like i just pulled the pin of a grenade?" Rachel said looking at the girl next to her.

"Because you did, I fully plan on blaming you too. But until then...I have an idea." Tina started the car and drove them farther down the parking lot where it was empty except for a few random shopping carts here and there and the car they were in.

"Should I be worried?"

"Probably. Come on."

Tina got out of the car and ran to a shopping cart and pushed it to where Rachel had just got out of the car.

She motioned toward the cart looking at Rachel "Your chariot."

"You cant seriously expect me to get in there?"

"Oh but i do."

Rachel eyed Tina and the cart before shrugging and getting in the cart. When she was settled Tina smiled and started running with the cart making them go as fast as the asian's feet could carry them. They were squealing and laughing like that ten minutes later when Brittany came out with her own shopping cart filled with bags.

"Brittany! Come join us!" Rachel screamed zooming past the blonde with Tina in the cart next to her.

Brittany grinned and ran full speed to catch up to the speeding cart and grabbed on to the handle running faster than the cart making them go even faster and all three of them squealed even louder. They were having so much fun they didn't even notice when there was a crash behind them.

Twenty minutes later they rolled up next to the cart with horror written all over their faces. On the entire right side of Santana's car was a giant dent coupled with a couple scratches with the perpetrating shopping cart right next to it.

"We're dead!" Tina screamed

"TINA! SHUSH." The girl quieted down when she noticed the smirk on Rachel's face.

"Tina, Brittany. I have an idea." Rachel got out of the cart and started putting the groceries in the car with the help of the other two girls before she led the way to a art supplies place next to the grocery store.

"THERE'S...WHAT PAINTED ON THE SIDE OF MY CAR?!" Santana screamed running outside with Rachel and Tina chasing after her to see Brittany pulling bags out of the car and waving at the latina standing in the front doorway with shock written all over her face. Santana didn't notice the wave. All she could see was the giant duck, panda, microphone, heart, panda, and other various items painted on the side of her brand new Lexus LS.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"IT WAS ALL RACHEL!" Tina screamed with wide eyes before running inside the house to find her boyfriend for protection.

"If you saw what was under the painting you would see that its an improvement..." Rachel mumbled looking down at the floor and rubbing her arm in a nervous manner.

Santana's heart melted at the nervous girl in front of her and she moved forward and behind Rachel, and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, so they were both looking at the now colorful car together.

"It's not all that bad, it was just a shock. If you say it's an improvement, it's an improvement. Might even need to get a cover coat so it will be permanent." Santana lightly kissed the side of her girls head before smiling.

Rachel grinned and turned around in Santana's arms and put her arms around the girls neck. She leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

"Ew! Get a room Lopez!" They broke apart at the scream from Quinn as she walked past them into the house with all of the bags on her arms being followed by Brittany.

"I already have one Fabray!" Santana screamed untangling herself from Rachel with a quick kiss and grabbing her hand, pulling her into the house and closing the door.

"Will you two stop bickering." Brittany said quietly walking toward Rachel after the two walked in the kitchen. "Rachel i forgot to tell you something."

"What is it Brittany?" Rachel was worried about the serious demeanor the taller blonde had.

"The football team knows about the party tonight and I think they're planning on showing up."

"How would they know Brittany?"

"I heard them talking at the store, they said something about a Snix party. i know that's San so...they could only mean coming here right?"

"How would they even know!" Santana exclaimed pissed off.

"Uh, i can answer that." Mike said walking into the kitchen with Tina behind him "When i called puck to invite him to the party, he was apparently at a makeshift football game with the team at the park, after i told him, he literally screamed as loud as he could that there was party at Santana's house to Finn in order to invite him and the team must have heard."

"Puck." Santana growled

"OH im going to kill that boy!" Quinn yelled

"No, need for that, we just won't let anyone in that we don't want." Rachel said with a smile.

-five hours later b/c i'm to lazy to write it-

Rachel stood at the top of the stairs holding her girlfriends hand looking over the sea of teenagers that were currently packing the house and frowning at the amount that were still coming in.

"Yeah, just don't let anyone we don't want in right Rach?" Santana said with a small smile making the other girl start pouting.

"Okay so I was a little off..."

**Im going to update this whenever I update 'The Other Side' so this one was needed, technically I didn't lie when I said the party was going to happen, it did start this chapter. **

**Next chapter, the drama should start, if not my friend who is reading this promised to slap me on behalf of the people reading this so...yeah. **


	13. Chapter 13

"How are there more people here than there were at the last party Puckerman had?" Santana screamed navigating her herself through the sea of teenagers while holding the hand of her small girlfriend.

"I have no idea, we need to find the glee club though, go toward the kitchen!"

Santana changed her course and they soon found themselves in the kitchen.

"Who the hell brought enough pizza for an entire army?" Santana exclaimed when she walked in.

"No idea, it just showed up, i think the pizza guy is somewhere in here looking for payment." Mike said through a mouthful of pizza.

"Mike, close your mouth." Rachel chided.

"Do you guys just want to go in the basement since there's no one there and we set up stuff down there earlier anyway?" Quinn said from her position on the kitchen counter.

"Sure, but all of you are staying to help clean." Santana said leading the way to the basement. The glee club all made various noises of agreement before they followed her down.

When they all got down there they spread out on the various chairs and couches and started drinking and talking.

"So why exactly is Satan throwing a party? i heard it was because someone has an announcement." Kurt said from his spot on the couch next to Mercedes

"Oh! Yes! Announcements need to be made!" Rachel squealed and pulled Santana to the front of the room with her signature Rachel Berry grin. They stopped walking and she looked at the taller girl with a smile.

"Oh, yeah you guys, Rachel and I are officially dating now." Santana said before disconnecting their hands and wrapping her arm around the other girls waist with a smile.

Kurt and Mercedes gasped and immediately started texting on their phones, and the rest of the club just started cheering as Quinn and Brittany got up and walked over to where the other two were standing and watching their friends with smiles on their faces.

"So you gonna own up you two?" Rachel said with a smile in the other two's direction.

"Well we are-"

"Are the rumors true?!" The entire glee club turned their heads to the new voice.

"Jesse St. Douchebag. What are you even doing in MY house?!" Santana said walking over to the boy and his friends.

"Well i came her to party and to see my girl obviously." He said waving his hand to where Rachel was standing.

"She is not your girl."

"That's what you think. I'll take her if that's what it takes."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Santana yelled before she moving to hit him but was stopped by by Sam, Finn and Puck pulling her back.

"Whatever. I'm out of here. I'll get you Rachel, and i'll be joining your pathetic little glee club to do it." Jesse said before he walked out with his posse following.

Rachel walked over to calm Santana down as Brittany just looked at the shocked faces of the club "I think we can all agree that we need to do something about him?"

**_VERY_**** Short and sweet. **

**Need to get back into this story, i'm working on it. Please be patient with me?**


	14. Chapter 14

"We will do something about him Monday." Quinn said before turning to the rest of the club. "Guys! There's another announcement?"

"Yeah?" Mercedes said with a grin, eager for more gossip.

"Well." Quinn raised her and Brittany's intertwined hands and smiled. "I'm dating Brittany!"

Everyone else in the room had mixed reactions, ranging from shocked, to happy, to confused.

Kurt, Mike and Tina jumped up and walked over to the two new couples.

"Well I must say, even thought Quinn and Brittany were a shocker I totally support the new couples." Kurt said with his usual air of superiority.

"Thank you very much" Rachel replied with a grin.

"So what do you guys plan to do about Jesse?" He asked.

All of the girls just looked at each other before Santana shrugged. "No clue."

"Well tell me if you need help yeah? I'm going to finish enjoying this party before something ridiculous happens." With that Kurt walked over to Mercedes and dragged her upstairs with him, the rest of the glee club following, leaving only the four girls.

"We will deal with Jesse, until then I think Kurt had a good idea. Let's go finish this party up before mami gets home to kill all of us." Santana said before dragging Rachel upstairs with her.

They ended up in the kitchen when Santana turned around and placed her hands on Rachel's waist. "So what first my lady? Drinks? Dancing? Some type of game that i'm sure you could come up with?"

"Hm. How about we get something to drink first, then take it from there?" Rachel proposed, earning a smile from her girlfriend before she led her to the counter and lifted her up onto it so she could watch Santana mix some drinks.

"Yo little boy blue! Want something?" Santana yelled at the two blondes who just walked into the kitchen giggling.

"Yeah sure. Make Britt one too." Quinn replied

"Already on it."

While Santana mixed the drinks and the blondes raided the fridge for more alcohol Puck walked in before running up to Rachel and hugging her.

"Congrats little jew! I'm glad you finally got your girl!" He exclaimed with a cheesy grin.

Rachel just laughed before hugging back "Thank you Noah! I'm glad too!"

"How are you doing beside that? I feel like we haven't talked in a while." He asked turning serious

"I'm good Noah, I've had Santana and the blondes with me."

"I'm not blonde anymore i'm blue." Quinn yelled.

"Excuse me, I've had Santana, the blonde and the blue with me."

"Good then, you know you're still welcome at my house though right?" He asked her

"I know Noah, thank you."

"No problem! Now let's get this party started!" He yelled before grabbing a bottle of whiskey and running into the crowded living room.

Santana walked up to Rachel and took her spot between the shorter girls legs before handing her a drink. "What was that about? You have a room at his house?"

"It's probably not what you think. I'll explain later okay? I don't want to ruin the fun tonight." Rachel finished with a small smile

Santana shared a concerned look with Quinn before sighing. "Sure babe, whatever you want."

"Thank you." She took a sip of the drink Santana handed her and hummed her agreement. "Wow, San this is amazing. You are pretty good at this drink mixing thing."

Santana grinned. "Well I would hope. I want to be a bartender."

Rachel raised her eyebrow before taking another sip. "Really?"

"Really really, it pays well if you're good at it."

"Sounds like a plan then." Rachel said before finishing her drink with a grin.

"You're not going to lecture me on better choices or something?"

"No? If it's something you want to do, and it will make you happy, I say go for it."

"I love you." Santana whispered leaning forward and resting her forehead on her girlfriends

"I love you too, plus look at it this way, if your a bartender you could work at any bar, you could work when I kidnap you and take you to New York with me." Rachel replied with a grin.

"I think you just read my mind baby." Santana said before leaning in and connecting her lips with the shorter girls.

Rachel moved her hands and intertwined the behind the darker girls neck pulling her closer. Santana placed her cup down and wrapped her arms around the small of the other girls back before licking the other girls bottom lip, begging for entrance. Rachel happily opened her mouth allowing the other girl to explore her mouth with her tongue. Finally their tongues met and a battle for dominance was started, Santana easily won and lifted her right hand to tangle in her girlfriends hair. They broke apart when air was finally needed and Santana just started kissing down the smaller girls neck, with little nips at the skin here and there while Rachel breathed heavily above her. Finally when she kissed the other girl's collar bone she pulled away with a grin.

"Jesus Christ." Rachel said breathless

"It's actually Santana, but I accept your compliment." Santana said with a wink earning a light shove from her girlfriend and laughing.

"So what do you say to getting on the dancefloor? I like the music they've been playing." Rachel said with smile.

"Sure." Santana pulled her girlfriend off the counter and leading her to the middle of the dancefloor where they immediately got closer and started dancing in their own little world. When Rachel leaned forward and then came back up slowly, a couple of things happened.

Santana had to bite her lip ad hard as she could to stop herself from moaning.  
All of the lights turned on.  
The music stopped.

And Mama Lopez was standing in the doorway looking like she was ready to kill someone.

She searched the crowd and when her eyes landed on her daughter she opened her mouth to speak to the entire house.

"IF YOU DO NOT LIVE HERE, IF YOU ARE NOT A PART OF MCKINLEY HIGH'S GLEE CLUB AND IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE ME ANGRY I SUGGEST YOU GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE. _NOW." _

Santana watched in astonishment as the house cleared out in under two minutes, with only the glee club in the house scattered everywhere with the same awe written over their faces.

"Noe since only the glee club is here. You guys can clean." Mama lopez said before she started walking upstairs.

"Wait Mami!" Santana yelled before running up to her mother and talking to her for a second. "We have one more dance and then the house will be cleaned, go to bed and everything will be spotless by the morning."

"Okay mija, and your friends can stay here for the night if any of them drank."

"Thank you mami, night."

When her mother's door closed Santana rushed to the speaker system and searched for a song before playing it and rushing back to Rachel and putting her arms around the smaller girl's waist. When the first few notes of 'she is love' by parachute played Rachel moved her arms to wrap around the other girls neck.

"I always think of you when I hear this song." Santana murmured leaning down to press a kiss to Rachel's forehead after the smaller girl laid her head on her collar bone.

"I love you Santana."

"I love you too Rachel."

Rachel closed her eyes, content to just sway in place in the arms of her girlfriend. Santana watched everyone else, most of the glee club started to clean, while the couples moved to the dancefloor and started slow dancing along with them.

Santana caught Quinn's eyes while the blue haired girl was dancing with Brittany in the same position as Santana and Rachel. Quinn smirked before mouthing 'smooth' to the other girl. Santana smirked before mouthing back 'always'

Quinn closed her eyes and started moving more with her girlfriend and Santana closed her eyes and kissed the other girl's head again, letting her lips linger for a while. When the song finally finished the couples broke apart to see the house spotless with the other glee club members lounging around talking to each other.

Santana clapped her hands getting everyone's attention before smiling. "Thank you very much for staying to help clean up, now we have mama lopez's permission for you guys to stay over if you drank anything. Now who is staying?" When the entire glee club raised their hands she laughed lightly "Okay, Rachel and I get my room, Quinn and Britt get the guest room, there is a couch in here and one with a fold out mattress in the basement, I have blow up mattresses, pillows, and blankets for everyone but you have to figure out who is sleeping where on your own." She said before walking up the stairs with Quinn in tow.

"Thanks for giving Britt and I the guest room San."

"No prob, you are my best friends." She replied putting a tower of blankets in the blue haired girls hand.

"You know I can't see over this right?"

"Not my problem little boy blue."

Santana grabbed the stacks of pillows and started walking down the stairs with Quinn trying to follow behind her. She made it down and was starting to hand out the pillows when she heard a thump behind her. Quinn had made it partially down the stairs until she fell and landed on the blankets, now she just looked confused.

"Good job blue, no broken bones!" She said with a grin while Quinn just glared.

"Okay, now that everyone knows where the blankets are, pillows and everything is set up I think Rachel and I are going to call it a night?" She asked looking to her girlfriend and clicking her tongue when Rachel nodded. "Okay then, night guys." She said grabbing Rachel's hand and leading her upstairs to her room.

"Well that was fun, but I am so tired now." Rachel said walking into the latina's room and flopping down on the bed.

"I am too, here." Santana said before tossing an oversized shirt on her girlfriend and stripping out of her own clothes.

"Ugh do we really need clothes tonight? I mean we have slept naked before."

"Yes we have but you were also drunk as hell and I was not taking advantage of you in that state, we're both relatively sober right now, and there would be nothing to stop us so clothing as a barrier would be good."

"And who says I don't want to do that tonight?"

"I do, because my mother is right down the hall, our best friends are in the room next to us and the entire freaking glee club is downstairs, it really wouldnt be a good idea." Santana replied, making Rachel grumble while she got up and changed into the shirt.

They finally laid down with Santana spooning Rachel from behind when Santana tightened her arms and kissed the back of the other girls neck before asking

"So earlier, with Puck...Why do you have a room there?"

Rachel sighed and stayed quiet for a second before she spoke. "You know Puck and I have been friends since we were young right? Our parents know each other because they met at temple." She paused when she felt Santana nod. "Well he's basically my big brother, so freshmen year I confided in him. Santana I have been diagnosed with depression." Santana stiffened a little before tightening her arms a little bit more. "It's not all that serious. I just got really sad when school and Shelby got to me. So Puck helps me by letting me come to his house and hanging out with him as a little way of escaping my life when I get really bad. The room he's talking about is the bedroom I have set up from sleeping there."

Santana stayed quiet for a second before she kissed the smaller girls neck again. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, I understand, but I do want you to know that you have more options now, you could come over here with me or go to Quinn's or even Britt's if you want. But if you go to Puck's it is fine with me, as long as I know about it." Santana murmured.

Rachel turned around before giving her girlfriend a chaste kiss. "Thank you."

"No problem Rach. We should go to bed now though."

"Agreed. I love you Santana."

"I love you too Rachel."

Santana rolled on her back and Rachel cuddled into her side and they both sighed in contentment before closing their eyes and drifting to sleep.

**HI! **

**So yeah, i'm not dead. I just hit a major roadblock with this story. And by major roadblock I mean that I lost all interest whatsoever. BUT I got my interest back so BOOM here's an update! I seriously feel like I haven't updated this in forever. Maybe it's because of all the other stuff i've uploaded lately. whatever, i'm proud of myself for updating this one. Hope you enjoyed it(:**


End file.
